Roxanne Hammond (Jurassic Park)
Roxanne was the second Jurassic Park looper (after the Sith Raptor). She is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who started looping after the Jurassic World expansion of the Jurassic Park loops. Appearance Roxanne's normal appearance is that of a adult female T-Rex with mottled green and brown scales and bright gold eyes. Depending on which part of the loop she awakes in, she may or may not have her scars from the raptor fight in the first movie. Her most common human appearance is that of a unusually tall and muscular woman, almost amazon in appearance. She retains her gold eyes and has long brown hair. History A rather new Looper, Roxanne didn't start off sapient. Artemis, wanting another Dinosaur looper, hacked into Roxanne's code allowing her to steadily gain sapience over the course of many loops. As such it took her a long time constantly looping into Jurassic World before she finally met another looper in a fused loop with Godzilla. With help and support from Godzilla, Roxanne was able to create her own name and figure out what she wanted to do with her time in the loops. She became an advocate of peaceful co-existence between species (excluding evil scientists and murderous genetic experiments). Abilities Roxanne tends to bounce around loops and has picked up several different skills including: Thermal Nuclear breath: Thanks in part to Godzilla and her loops in Pokemon as Reshiram, Roxanne has the ability to fire either continuous streams of nuclear energy or (her preferred method) concentrating the energy into a ball. She is able to use Fusion Flare to fire off balls of energy equivalent to a nuclear bomb. Shape/Size shifting: With her experience Roxanne is able to shrink down to around human size and grow to her normal Rex size, and shift between Rex, human and Raptor. Gem form/weapon: Due to a recent Steven Universe loop Roxanne has gained a Gem (A large shard of Ammolite taking the place of one of her canine fangs) and weapon. In her normal Rex form her weapon is a set of fake teeth that cover her own, which start whirling and slicing when she opens her jaws, making her mouth a pair of living chainsaws. If she is in human form then her weapon is a normal chainsaw. Subspace pocket: '''Like many loopers Roxanne has a Subspace pocket, though mostly she just keeps large stores of Lysine in it to prevent her genetic deficiency causing her any harm. '''Flight: After a Calvin & Hobbes Loop in which she replaced one of Calvin's toy dinosaurs, Roxy developed a love of flying, and has mastered a number of air- and spacecraft, sized for both her human and T-Rex forms. (The Rex-sized fighters were custom-built for her by Bulma Brief, Anchor of the Dragonball Loops.) Relationships Godzilla: Godzilla was the first Looper whom Roxanne met, and later her boyfriend. They first met when she looped into Godzilla's universe as Zilla, and the pair soon became mates and have been together for a large number of loops. Alan: At first Alan and Roxy didn't get along as Alan thought there would be other humans looping before Dinosaurs. Roxanne tried her best to play nice and be friends with him until he killed her six loops in a row even after she pinged him. Even while angry at him, she tried to be nice, but finally snapped, giving Alan a harsh talking to in a Digimon loop. This finally snapped him out of it and got the pair on the track to being friends... who constantly snark at each other. John Hammond: When Roxanne and the Looping Hammond first met, she jokingly asked if she should call him 'Sir or Dad?', and hasn't stopped calling him dad since. Often if she's human in a Jurassic Park loop she'll be either his daughter or granddaughter. After many hundreds of loops, he even made it official, adopting Roxanne as his child with the pair keeping copies of the papers in their subspace pockets. Littlefoot: Roxanne first met the Anchor of the Land Before Time Loops when she Replaced the Sharptooth, and only Awoke after killing his mother, an act she deeply regretted. While he was initially hesitant around her, Littlefoot accepted her apologies and explanations about the Loops. Since then, he has come to think of her as a second mother. Indominus Rex: A non-Looping resident of Jurassic World, Roxanne has a complicated relationship with the other dinosaur, as she fought the creature in their baseline, and has continually battled it in later Loops. She also hates Looping in as it. Spinosaurus: A non-Looping resident of Isla Sorna (AKA "Site B"), the Spinosaurus isn't very popular with the Jurassic Loopers, including Roxy. __FORCETOC__ Category:Jurassic Park Category:Characters Category:Looper